


Pain Relief

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Caring!Loki - Freeform, Comfort, Comfort fic, Cramps, F/M, Fluff, Loki is cute, Lovers, Menstruation, Nice!Loki, Prince!Loki, Sweet, fluffy fluff, fluffy loki, fluffy!Loki, nothing cringy, period pain, prince Loki stole my heart, so sweet your teeth may rott, sweet!loki, that time of the month, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Loki's lover is suffering from period pain





	Pain Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened. For reasons. More fluff than I am usually comfortable with.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

She was sitting on her cushioned window seat, looking out over the beautiful scenery of Asgard on a chilly, yet sunny morning. One of the upper windows was open and let cool, fresh air in. She drew her wrap closer around her shoulders, deciding that she wouldn’t leave her rooms today unless she absolutely had to. 

Leaning back and closing her eyes, she pressed the hot water bottle closer to her lower abdomen. Being female was such an inconvenience sometimes! Thanks to the Gods, she was lucky that this time, her monthly bleeding began when she had nowhere to be and nothing better to do than sit in her rooms, read, eat and sleep. And he wasn’t there, but on a diplomatic journey to Vanaheim. He...

She’d never thought she of all people would be courted by prince Loki one day. Of course, she was an Asgardian noble woman, yes, she was around his age, give or take a few decades and she was neither ugly nor stupid. Still, it had been a surprise when one day, the prince had joined her when she had been enjoying a nice day in the palace gardens, a cushion behind her back while leaning against a tree, her favourite book in hand. She had been so absorbed in it that she hadn’t heard him approach and was very startled when someone cleared his throat next to her.

During the next couple of weeks, he had sought her company often and over time, they had become friends, then lovers.

Though she trusted and loved him, she would not like for him to be present when she felt like this. During the past months of their courting, she had always managed to avoid him during that time, finding excuses for her absence.

For an Asgardian woman, her cramps were bad, as most of them never were in much distress during their time of the month. Being a noble woman, she had learned to suppress pain or indisposition and pretend, pretend, pretend. Nevertheless, she was seeing the God of Lies, so she was convinced that no matter how outstanding her acting skills were, he would see through it. Being brought up in a world were a perfectly natural monthly occurance for half of the population still was a taboo and not mentioned in public, she prefered to be left alone at those times. At least, she was lucky enough for it only to take two days for her. But those two days were agony.

Leaning back against the cushions at the side of the window, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face. She was still in her nightgown, wrapped in a gown and a shawl. The remains of her breakfast had been cleared and she was waiting for Eir to brew her her special painkilling potion, for she had an intollerance against some of the most common ingredients of the standard potions, resulting in the need for a special brew that had to be prepared freshly each month.

A soft knock at the door, immediately followed by the sound of it opening startled her from her thoughts. Ready to scold the maid for not waiting for her answer, she turned towards the door – just to meet the eyes of her beloved.

The prince had entered her living room, a smile on his lips that faltered when he spotted her nightclothes and the hot water bottle.

“My love, what is wrong? Are you ill?” he asked concerned, crossing the room in longs strides to kneel next to her.

“Loki, my prince, it is nothing of concern, really. You returned early?” she asked, trying to distract him.

Of course, that didn’t work. He waved his hands impatiently.

“The peace talks with the troll king went well, we managed to come to an agreement long before we thought it possible, so we were able to return this morning. But pray tell me, what is causing you pain, dearest?” he asked, brows wrinkled and worry in his eyes, clutching one of her hands in his.

She did not want to tell him, but lying was not an option with Loki. Looking at their entwined hands, she blushed, taking a deep breath.

“I... it’s my time of the month. I am sorry to bother you with this, my prince,” she mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh...,” was all he answered.

She did not want to look at him, expecting him to take his leave. Instead, she felt his warm hand on her back, softly drawing circles there.

“Should I call for a healer? Do you need anything, my love?” he asked.

Surprised, she looked at him. The look he gave her made her heart melt. She shook her head.

“No, thank you. Eir is preparing a potion against the pain. Until she is finished, the hot water bottle has to suffice,” she said.

The prince nodded. But instead of getting up to leave, he pushed her forward and squeezed his lean body into the narrow space behind her, his long legs left and right of her. Bringing his hands around her, he pulled her back against him.

Her back was resting against his chest, his head on her shoulder, his arms encircling her. Loki kissed her temple.

“My poor dear, suffering, and I cannot do anything to help,” he whispered, peppering the side of her neck with soft kisses.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his affection. She was about to protest when he took the hot water bottle from her hands, but sighed with contentment when his right hand started to draw slow circles across her abdomen, the prince using his magic to send warmth through her. This was so much better than any hot water bottle ever could be!

With his left, he took the book she had been meaning to read. His lips next to her ear, he started to read to her, his low, beautiful voice combined with the feeling of his touch causing her to forget the pain.

When the maid knocked, she wanted to get up, but the prince would not have it. He held her back while calling for the maid. The girl blushed when she saw the couple sitting in their embrace. Still, she had to do her duties, so the girl approached them after she courtesied, handing a steaming mug to the prince’s lover.


End file.
